Project Summary - Data Management and Statistics Core (Data Core) The Data Management and Statistics Core (Data Core) for the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) is the central repository for data collected by all IADC cores. Data Core members provide crucial support to all research activities conducted by the multidisciplinary IADC investigator team. The Data Core maintains an integrated data management system using cutting edge technology for the daily functioning of all IADC cores and for contributing data to collaborative research initiatives. The Data Core has submitted the Uniform Data Set (UDS), neuropathology, neuroimaging and biomarker data to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) on a regular basis and provided data to other national collaborative studies. The Data Core provides continued statistical support to IADC investigators in Alzheimer's related research and core members also conduct independent statistical research. In this competing renewal application, the Data Core plans to continue to provide comprehensive data management functions using advanced technology for storing, accessing, reporting and sharing data collected by all cores of the IADC. The Data Core will also continue to provide statistical leadership and support to IADC and associated investigators on dementia and Alzheimer related projects. In addition, the Data Core will also provide training and mentoring in statistical methods to junior faculty, research fellows, and Ph.D. students in AD related research. The Data Core will ensure cooperation, concurrence and collaboration from the initial specification of data content to database management and data analysis, and it will enhance the IADC's capacities in the fight against AD-related dementia.